Clusiana
Located near the middle of the island cluster, Clusiana is the fourth largest island in the kingdom. It is home to nearly two million of the ten million citizens of Lato. It is home to the capital of the kingdom, Lilium, as well as the cities of Munzii, Purdyi, Tenax, Clarkei, Pontica, Spuria and Halophila. The kingdom's Temple of Hades is also located on the island. Lilium The capital of the kingdom and also the most populous city. It is spread out over a span of nearly 300 square miles. The Crown Palace is located near the heart of the city. Nearly every important agency or institution is either located in Lilium or has an office there, including the Queen's Guard, Judgment, the Lato Natural Institute, the Greater Lato Education Agency, among others. Additionally, each of the six royal houses has compound in the city. Lilium is the most cosmopolitan of the cities in the kingdom. Every race has a sizable population in the city, although humans and elves are the most common. Munzii Located between the three Clusianan Salt Lakes, Munzii is a relatively minor city on the island. It is most known for being a source of salt for the kingdom, gathered from the lakes around it. Purdyi A mid-sized city, Purdyi is known for a few locations. There is a large lighthouse that serves the northern coast of the island, a regional hub of the Borges Trading Company is located in the city, the largest urban floral park runs through the center of town, and the Judgment Division Four headquarters is found in Purdyi. Tenax Located to the far eastern part of the island, Tenax is a heavily guarded city due to the presence of several precious gem mines located around it. A private security contractor named Burnrush provides much of the security for the mines. Clarkei Home to the Lato National Coliseum, the site of the kingdom's most prestigious fighting tournament. With a top prize of $1 million, it attracts warriors from all across the kingdom. As such, the city also plays host to a various gyms and combat training schools. Pontica Pontica is a rare dwarf-majority city that is not located on Cherleri. It started as a colony of the Juban Empire, but now stands as a center of technical research that draws more non-dwarf scientists than any location on Cherleri. Spuria What used to be a bustling town, it was mysteriously destroyed months ago. Buildings were decayed as if massive amounts of acid were poured down upon the city from the sky. Through what seemed to be a miracle, nobody was killed in the incident. Halophila A port town, it is not very remarkable other than a slightly strange discovery made recently. While digging a deep foundation for a new building, construction workers discovered a stele with a strange script on it. Researchers from Fermi University examined the stone and discovered that the script does not match any known language, and estimate that the carvings date back nearly 50,000 years; 27,000 years before the first known humaniod settlement in the kingdom. Temple of Hades Located on a peninsula in the southeast of the island. Local lore suggests that the temple was built over the only known entrance-way to the underworld. However, various archaeologists have studied the area over several decades and have never been able to find the entrance.